Tyragarde Pinnacle
Tyragarde Pinnacle is the capital of Itramos Isle, and former seat of House Coalthorn. It is a famous trading city as it is near the middle of Krytos, and is home to many pirates. City Description Tyragarde Pinnacle is the capital of Itramos, it is a bustling city of many trades and a pit stop for most sailors leaving or entering Velen through the Draken Coast. The city itself is built below the mountains on the beaches, with a waterfall flowing from the cliffs downward into cobblestone carved rivers dividing the city into different districts. Perched on the cliff beside the waterfall is Tyragarde Castle, which is visible from all districts of the city. Tyragarde is patrolled by peacekeepers known as needles, and has a population of about 8,000. History Founding Tyragarde Pinnacle was founded over 800 years ago by a group of sailors hired by a noble from Eyrr. Itramos Isle was spotted through thick mists, and the sailors took shelter there from the coming storm. In the dead of night, the native population of pixies there found the explorers and became friends. The noble forged an everlasting alliance with the Mystics Guild, in exchange for guiding the pixies across the three seas, they would be granted arcane powers. This tradition continues on to this day. The War of Thorns When the Pirate King sieged the pinnacle, he also destroyed the majority of the city. Once the army reached their keep, the castle vanished leaving behind a green mist and a large crater. This event is referred to as the Battle for Tyragarde. Later on during this war, the Misfits would return with House Duskwind, Belkarth, the Mystics Guild, Notable Locations '''The Academic Ward: '''This ward lies northwest of the city. It is home to Itramos’ only general university, Itramos Academy. Across the way lies the comparably small school for the arts known as Seawall Collegiate. '''The Kraken Ward: '''The Kraken Ward is a small, southern ward where all people are afforded free worship within various sanctuaries. The name of the ward derives from the Drowned God, as most residents worship him. However, smaller shrines - notably the Night Mother who is the goddess of balance, Sarenrae, or Talos, the god of storms. Notably, the largest structure is the Sunken Temple built entirely out of cobblestone, the back half submerged into the sea. Outside the front are various statues of the Drowned God. '''The Fair Seas Ward: '''The Fair Seas Ward is the centre of the city and the heart of its law and governance. Scattered about are military barracks and fenced training yards. The roads here are mainly used to transport materials for the forge master of Itramos steels, Yarlwick. As well as supplies such as rations and medicine. The largest building is the Hall of Truth, which is a beautiful courthouse in Coalthorn style. In the middle of the public square, used for public gatherings and preachers. '''The Residential Ward: '''The Residential Ward fills the scaffolding built against the cliffside. The rows of households built within the rock are overpopulated as more than a third of the population is settled here. There is but one stockade and it stands atop the cliff face. '''The Besmara Ward: '''The Besmara Ward lies to the southwest and contains the majority of the city’s business, trade stands, and production warehouses. It is currently in fashion for store owners to live in a second story about their shoppers. The most significant building in this ward is the Besmara’s Bounty - a marble-walled auction house where hundreds of vendors sell rare and unusual items from across the seas. Suzy's Labratory - an alchemy shop run by Suzy and her owl, Sendry. Seakissed Trading Company - A franchise of general goods stores scattered around Krytos. Fire and Brimstone - The famed blacksmith Yarlwick's shop. He is known for working on weapons and armours for House Coalthorn, but takes jobs from those who can afford his services as well. '''Field of the Fallen: '''A new section of the city constructed as a memorial for all those who were lost during the War of Thorns. Plaques are spread across the fields with the names of the deceased Itramosi. Statues of Renaya, Hermes and Myra Coalthorn, the Sea Foxes, Ella, Khazir Elorun were constructed and all already littered with flowers and notes from thankful citizens. Category:Locations